


old but beautiful territory

by eyesofapanda



Category: RG Veda (Manga), Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofapanda/pseuds/eyesofapanda
Summary: "Ashura," Yasha murmured; his voice was admonishing, but his eyes glowed bright with unshadowed mirth."I want you," Ashura said, mouth twisting into a childish pout.Yasha's smile grew, gazing upon Ashura with an overwhelming love. "You have me," he promised, bending his head to kiss his beloved. The pout melted away with the more urgent need for more. "You have all of me."





	old but beautiful territory

In the light of the moon, their hair - both as black and smooth as the finest onyx - twined together to form one, so intermingled they were impossible to tell apart. Yasha's hands rose up to pull the ends of crimson silk tying his lover's hair, allowing the weight to fall in a glistening ripple across Ashura's bare shoulders. Ashura's breathing became a moan as Yasha's lips fell upon his clavicle, kissing every fine bone, until he was sucking at the pulse in his neck.

"Yasha," Ashura whispered into his beloved's temple, clutching at a strong, chiselled chest. "Please.  _Please._ "

Yasha obeyed, pulling away the rest of Ashura's robes with delicate care, admiring the flat planes of flawless skin beneath his conversely calloused hands, the seasoned hands of a warrior. Ashura, however, lacked such patience, and tore through the remaining material covering Yasha's modesty until they were equally bare.

" _Ashura_ ," Yasha murmured; his voice was admonishing, but his eyes glowed bright with unshadowed mirth. 

"I want you," Ashura said, mouth twisting into a childish pout.

Yasha's smile grew, gazing upon Ashura with an overwhelming love. "You have me," he promised, bending his head to kiss his beloved. The pout melted away with the more urgent need for more. "You have all of me."

They kissed for a long time, mouths familiar yet always alluring, hands exploring old but beautiful territory, hard won and well cherished. Ashura shivered under Yasha's touch as he fingered his sensitive nipples, swept down his hips, and clutched at his ass. He knew what Yasha wanted, and Ashura burned for it too.

Ashura reached for his lover's cock, hard and leaking against his thigh. Yasha drew in a harsh breath and bit down hard, involuntary, on Ashura's bottom lip. A jolt, like electricity, shot down Ashura's spine, his hand's grip tightening in anticipation. 

"Ashura," Yasha breathed, mouthing an apologetic kiss against his beloved's jaw.

Ashura moved away to take in the wanton beauty of the man he loved for long, heavy seconds. Yasha, on his knees, strong thighs trembling, chest shining with sweat with each rise and fall, cock twitching in Ashura's hand, staring back with unbridled love and lust. 

The glorious sight was almost enough to induce an orgasm unbidden.

Ashura kneeled down to lick long, wet stripes along Yasha's cock, breathing in the enticing scent. Yasha groaned when eventually he was settled in the heat of Ashura's mouth, and his lover began to suck with vigour, one hand still wrapped possessively around the base of Yasha's cock, the other iron-tight at the seam of his thigh, as though to hold him down for fear he would ever leave.

Ashura's head moved up and down for some time, Yasha's deep, throaty voice in chorus with the wet noises of Ashura's mouth. Eventually he pulled away, lips glistening red and wet, and Yasha immediately pushed Ashura down, so his back met the softness of their bed, and straddled him from above. Ashura's legs rested on both of Yasha's broad, muscular shoulders as his lover uncorked a bottle or lubricant.

Ashura was breathless with anticipation by the time Yasha breached him with two well-oiled, well-practised fingers. The large, thick intrusions drew a gasp from Ashura, and he arched off the bed, Yasha's free hand instantly entwining with his. " _Yes_."

Visibly pleased as Ashura's lithe, long body writhed on his fingers, Yasha started to slowly, with great gentleness, push and pull, until a steady rhythm was built. He could feel the willing stretch of Ashura's body with every thrust, and so added a third finger, and then a fourth, until Ashura was delirious with desire, thrashing against his hand for more,  _more_ _, please, take me_.

Unable to resist his lover any longer, Yasha pulled his fingers out to grip Ashura's hip, holding him down in place, as he guided himself into the burning forge of Ashura's body. Yasha shuddered as he sank carefully into the space, inch after inch, until he was finally settled in between Ashura's legs, those beautiful golden eyes looking up at him with unreserved trust.

Ashura's eyelashes fluttered shut with pleasure as they stayed like that - still, quiet, bodies together as one. "I feel so full," he murmured, voice thick like honey, "so full of peace, and so full of  _you_."

Yasha leaned down, hair falling like curtains to shield a searing kiss, and then he started to move.

At first, Yasha was slow, gentle, deep; with each push and pull, he watched Ashura fall apart, whimpers turning to shameless cries that echoed around them. Yasha's hand worshipped Ashura's chest, twisting his nipples to wrench passionate cries of his name out of his beloved.

Eventually, Yasha's restraint could be held back no longer. With a primal noise, he snapped his hips, and began to pound into Ashura, harder and deeper. Ashura's cries turned to screams of pleasure as Yasha took him with unrivalled ferocity, his domination and intensity pushing Ashura over the brink of a blinding bliss.

Watching Ashura crumble under his touch wrought a cry of his lover's name from Yasha's lips as he came inside of him, emptying every token he could give to the person he treasured most in all of the worlds.

As Yasha struggled to find a measured breath again, Ashura leaned up to grace him with a smiling kiss between his cheek and his ear, revelling in their bodies still tied together. Yasha turned his head to slot their mouths together instead, both satiated yet wanting, and they kissed for long, quiet minutes.

As they slowed to sharing breath and loving caresses, Yasha still buried deep within him, Ashura wished with all of his heart that Yasha would remain inside of him forever, filling him up and making him whole, until the day he was no more.


End file.
